


Little Things

by Charico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura needs a rest, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Macro/Micro, Shiro is happy to help, Shrinking, Tiny Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charico/pseuds/Charico
Summary: In which Allura uses her size-shifting abilities to get a good night's sleep - in Shiro's pocket. Based on a tumblr post.





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Would it be a lie if I said I tried to resist putting a pun in a title? 
> 
> Yes. It would.
> 
> I know the layout (not sure if that's the word I'm looking for) of this is *somewhat* similar to my other fic (although this is 100% pure fluff, no kinks), but it was inspired by a post I made over on tumblr when I, too, couldn't sleep and was thinking about Shallura. So the similarities are largely incidental. But also because I do adore writing this kind of size difference dynamic. It's fun - which, really, is what fan fic is all about. 
> 
> Also, this is set at the stage in their relationship when they're beginning to realise their less-than-platonic feelings towards each other. And they're on board the Castle Ship, because fuck canon. I love the Castle Ship.

“So what’s the reason this time?” 

Allura spun around at the sound of Shiro’s bemused voice, eyes widening. How did he move so silently? He wasn't exactly small. She stifled a yawn and hastily turned off the monitor in front of her. The bridge was still lit up with thousands of others, but - well. It was a start. She met his steady gaze and tilted her head with feigned innocence.

“Reason for what?”

Shiro raised one eyebrow. Allura bit her lip, eyes dancing with amusement as she watched him try - and fail - to hide a smile. He rolled his eyes and strode over to her, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“The reason you’re still up,” he said, “when I told you to leave the bridge to me tonight.” 

“Oh. That,” she murmured, lowering her gaze. “I came up to check - to check on _you_ , of course, not the _bridge_ , don’t give me that look - and you weren’t here. What is your reason?” 

Shiro folded his arms. “Bathroom break. I was gone for all of two minutes.” 

“Doboshes.”

“Fine. Two doboshes,” he conceded. “But that doesn’t change that you should be resting.”

Allura frowned. “What if I do not want to rest?”

He sighed. “Allura, you look exhausted. I can’t make you do anything, but I really think it’s best if you try to get some sleep. How about - I’ll call Coran to bring up a blanket and pillow and you can nap on one of the chairs, if it’d made you feel better.”

She paused, mulling over his words. She didn’t feel like leaving the bridge, nor would she be able to sleep if she went back to bed. However, as thoughtful as Shiro’s offer was, sleeping on a chair did not sound especially comfortable. The start of an idea popped into her mind and she eyed his chest pocket. 

Shiro, noticing her gaze, glanced down at his shirt. “What?” 

Allura let out a light laugh. 

“You’re spotless, as always, Shiro,” she said. “No, I was merely considering a solution. I’m not quite sure if you would be alright with it, but I think it would work to both our needs. And I wouldn’t have to sleep on a chair. No offence to your idea.”

“None taken,” he said. “So what are you thinking? I’m sure I’ll be fine with it. Takes a lot to faze me nowadays.”

“I will shrink down, as alteans can,” she said, carefully. “And sleep in your chest pocket. Just for a little while. I understand if you’d find it too intimate, though. It’s your call.”

She glanced away, clasping her hands tight together. Silence hung thick in the air. All she heard was the thudding of her heart in her ears, and the nagging thought that she’d overstepped her boundaries. 

But Shiro simply reached out and lay his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. His touch snapped her attention back up to his face, and she was deeply relieved to see he was wearing a smile.

“Sounds perfect,” he said. “And if it’s what you want, I have no problems with it. So long as you get some sleep, I’m happy.”

Allura beamed. “Excellent. I’ll shrink down right away. I may be a bit disoriented for a tick. It passes quickly, but I thought it best to warn you.”

Shiro nodded. “Go for it. I’m ready.”

She closed her eyes, turning her thoughts to the size she desired to take. Four - no, perhaps five - yes, five inches would do nicely. She visualised herself becoming tiny, Shiro beginning to tower above her, and after a moment of sweat-breaking concentration she felt herself begin to shift. 

When the nauseating feeling stopped, she opened her eyes. Shiro crouched in front of her - or rather, above her, casting a shadow over her tiny form. He reached out and curled his hand around her for support as her vision swam and she stumbled backwards. She clung to his index finger and buried her face into it until the spots and stars faded. Then, she craned her neck to meet his face and nodded. 

“I’m ready. Pick me up.”

Shiro cupped his hand underneath and around her, moving his other hand over for her to hold. Carefully, trembling a little, he stood up. Allura braced herself for another bout of disorientation, but it never came. Shiro was remarkably gentle, and stood up slow and steady. When he reached his full height he held her up to his face. 

Allura found her cheeks beginning to burn. She met his gaze, only to immediately look away, smiling like a lovestruck teen. Somehow, Shiro was even more handsome up close. Perhaps it was the utter kindness shining in his eyes - or the little nervous smile he wore - or the way his eyebrows knitted together with quiet concern in the _sweetest_ way. Whatever it was, she was positively melting. 

“Hey,” he said, “everything alright?”

She took a deep breath to compose herself. It didn’t really work, as her heart continued to beat out of her chest, but she nodded and smiled. 

“I’m fine. Thank you for doing this for me.”

“Don’t mention it. Ready to go in my pocket?”

“Yes.”

Consent given, Shiro held open his pocket and gently slipped her inside. She tumbled down into the dark and shuffled about to get comfortable. She settled on laying as one would in a hammock, so the side of her head rested against his chest. There wasn’t much room, but it was rather comfortable. She liked it. 

Shiro gazed down at her. “How is it?”

“It’s perfect,” she said. “Very sleepable.”

She wasn’t sure if that was a word, but oh well. It was now. She yawned and closed her eyes. 

“Alright. If you need anything, let me know,” he said, then softened his voice. “Sleep well, ‘Lura.”

He removed his hand from where he held his pocket open and comfortable darkness engulfed her. With all external stimuli gone, Allura felt herself relax, truly and deeply, for the first time she could remember. She curled up and pressed closer to him, to his warmth. His heart beat steadily beneath her and she turned her focus to the sound of it. 

Sleep found her within a matter of doboshes. For the first time that long night, she didn’t fight it. The heaviness in her eyes was a comfort, not a curse. She let her consciousness slip away, vulnerable to him and yet safer than she had ever felt.

•••

Shiro waited until Allura had settled in. When he felt her begin to relax, he strode over to his seat towards the front of the bridge and sank down into it. He gazed at the monitor before him, but it was to no use. The various numbers and statistics were utterly lost on him. 

Not that he didn’t try, but his mind was rather preoccupied with the little life sleeping over his heart. 

He was still in shock that she wanted this. How she trusted him so much, he had no clue. Yet he was glad. It seemed to ease his mind, a little. She trusted him, so maybe that meant he wasn’t so bad...or something like that. He was no psychologist. What he did know was that despite the weight of her in his pocket, his heart felt lighter than it had in a long time.

Shiro leaned back in the chair, indulging in a satisfactory yawn and stretching out his legs. Allura shifted in her sleep, mumbling something or other. A fond smile slipped onto his face, and his mind jumped back to how she had blushed when he’d first picked her up. Likely, it was nothing - the light could play tricks, and he was tired. 

But if it was something - and Allura had feelings less than platonic towards him...he drew a deep breath, thanking the stars she was asleep as his heart sped up. 

Their interactions had been getting rather intimate lately. Not necessarily romantic, but certainly pushing those boundaries. Shiro hadn’t complained, and neither had she. So maybe he was onto something. He mentally shrugged, deciding to instead treasure their current closeness while it lasted. 

He cupped his hand up over her sleeping form, closing his eyes. An old quote from some book or other jumped into his mind, as he felt the gentle rise and fall of her breathing. 

If this isn’t nice - what is?


End file.
